


Идеальные планы Микки Милковича

by Nataliny



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, POV Mickey, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение с галлавич кинк-феста на diary.ru на заявку: "Юст со стороны Микки по отношению к Йену, еще до того, как пожаловалась Мэнди. Наблюдения исподтишка, дрочка до волдырей и т.д. Неисполненные мечты, которые выливаются в агрессию. Можно завершить вканонно, только с подробностями!<br/>Упор на ощущениях и мыслях Микки."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальные планы Микки Милковича

Как только Микки не называли: подонком, ублюдком, отморозком, гопником, бандитом, но никто не осмеливался назвать Микки Милковича пидором. И Микки хотел, чтобы так и оставалось. Проблема была в том, что в отличие от, например, ублюдка, которым он не был, пидором Микки все-таки был.

Жизнь с самого рождения подкидывала ему подлянки - ну вы сами подумайте, это ж нужно было так попасть, чтобы родиться сыном Терри Милковича, - поэтому Микки даже не сильно удивился, когда понял, что кроме того, что он живет в самом дерьмовом районе в самом паршивом доме и является частью самой ебанутой семейки, он еще и пидор. Ну заебись, сука-судьба, дальше что? Ну хоть не сраный ниггер, и на том спасибо.

К своему открытию Микки отнесся так же, как и к другому дерьму, которое с ним регулярно происходило. Он же как-то справился с тем, что природа обделила его ростом, и после нескольких особенно удачных ударов смог объяснить окружающим, что мелкий, блядь, не значит слабый, и совершенно точно не значит тупой. С братьями пришлось тяжелее, но благодаря тщательно продуманному подходу, парочке ловко провернутых сделок и новому кастету, с этой проблемой он справился тоже. Значит, и с новоявленной потребностью заполучить член себе в зад он тоже как-нибудь разберется.

Проблема пришла оттуда, откуда Микки ее не ждал. Все шло нормально, пару раз в месяц, когда отец с братьями сваливали на очередное дело, он мотался в другую часть города, пропахшую мартини, кокаином и дорогим одеколоном, заходил в тот бар, где на входе не было фейс-контроля, и закрывался в туалете с первым же незнакомцем, который мог обеспечить ему торопливый трах. Микки достаточно быстро научился с первого взгляда распознавать тех, кто подходил под его запросы, и от кого можно было без мозгоебства и прочей херни получить то, что нужно. Достаточно было приподнять бровь, чтобы показать свою заинтересованность. Перепихи в подсобках и туалетах не были идеальными, зато об было безопасно, гарантированно и работало четко и без осечек. В подобные бары, ясное дело, только с таким целями и ходили. Вся эта схема устраивала его до того момента, пока в их сраную бейсбольную команду, в которую его изначально запихнули в качестве наказания и для «выхода чрезмерной агрессии», ну охуеть теперь, не пришел Йен, чтоб его, Галлагер.

И все пошло по пизде. Микки не был тупым, поэтому понял практически сразу, что желания, которые у него вызывает этот бледный веснушчатый инопланетянин, нужно засунуть так глубоко себе в глотку, чтобы они у него в кишках, блядь, застряли. Нет, нет, и нет. Не в своем районе, не со своим соседом, ни за что, если он, сука, не хочет закончить в ближайшей канаве с проломленной башкой. Он не хотел. Но, как и всегда, пообещать себе оказалось проще, чем сдержать это обещание.

Сначала Микки пытался заставить себя ненавидеть Галлагера. То есть почти сразу после того, как понял, что игнорировать его не получится. Рыжий был смазливым, тощим, дохрена улыбчивым пиздюком, который всем нравился. Микки хотел ненавидеть его как минимум из принципа. Такие, как Галлагер, как правило, оказывались нытиками и подлизами, достаточно было сунуть им в рожу заточку или затолкать башкой в унитаз, чтобы они распустили сопли и побежали стучать взрослым. Микки даже мараться о таких было противно. Но и тут гребанная жизнь не преминула пнуть его в зад и Микки пришлось узнать, что Галлагер не такой. Ну, блядь, разумеется. Насколько было бы проще забыть о его длинных ногах, широких ладонях, белой в оранжевых пятнах коже и этой его «сейчас вы рухнете на землю в припадке обожания» улыбке, если бы Микки его презирал. Но, ха, проще? Да когда ему вообще так везло? Не в этой жизни.

Рыжий хотя и был младше его на пару лет и выглядел как мальчик из ебанного церковного хора, слабаком и ссыклом не был. Микки бы не стал проверять самостоятельно, у него и так стоял от одного взгляда на Галлагера, так что подходить ближе и трогать его точно не стоило, как бы не хотелось. Однако Милкович не был единственным агрессивным отморозком в их дерьмовой школе, даже близко нет, поэтому он совершенно не удивился, когда застал Роджера Спайки за попытками указать Галлагеру его место. Отжимать-то у рыжего явно было нечего. Широкоплечий Спайки зажал его в углу раздевалки и явно пытался для начала запугать, прежде чем пустить в ход кулаки. Такие здоровенные кретины как он часто позволяли себе совершить подобную ошибку и недооценить противника. Микки знал это на собственном опыте, его по-началу тоже часто недооценивали, и он всегда использовал любую заминку, чтобы получить в драке преимущество первого удара. Оказалось, Галлагер тоже. Он сделал вид, что испугался, опустил руки и голову и позволил Спайки приблизиться на расстояние, идеальное для удара в живот. Кретин сложился пополам, хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и Галлагер впечатал колено в его лицо. Затем он поднял валяющуюся рядом с головой стонущего Спайки сумку и спокойно вышел из раздевалки, не заметив стоящего у другой двери Микки. Если бы на его месте был Милкович, он бы добавил еще хотя бы пару ударов в поддых, для закрепления эффекта, но тут уж у каждого свои предпочтения.

Микки и так ощущал, что дела его плохи, а когда Галлагер еще и оказался не просто гребанным воплощением его мокрых снов, Микки испугался, что тот так же мог быть достаточно умным, безбашенным и дерзким для того, чтобы Микки захотел стать его другом. Не то, чтобы у Микки вообще были друзья, Мэнди и Джоуи не в счет, но почему бы и нет? Он сжал кулаки и дал себе обещание держаться от Галлагера настолько далеко, насколько позволяют размеры школы. И снова не выполнил его. Твою мать, какая же он тряпка.

Несмотря на то, что Микки убеждал себя, что избегает Галлагера, он натыкался на него практически каждый день. По несколько раз. В столовой, где было удобнее всего незаметно толкнуть дурь, на поле во время тренировки и в раздевалке после нее, в коридоре, на лестнице, в библиотеке, и даже в классе, хотя с Галлагером у него не пересекался ни один предмет. Микки возбуждался, дрочил, злился, сталкивался с Галлагером, возбуждался, дрочил, снова злился и так по кругу. Когда он поймал себя на том, что ему четвертый раз за день приходится спускать в школьном туалете, как будто ему снова тринадцать, ему пришлось признаться себе, что это не случайность. Галлагер не сам по себе постоянно попадался ему на пути. Он, блядь, сам следил за ним. И это было плохо. Да просто пиздец вообще.

Тренировки были хуже всего. Микки вполне мог не мыться после, поэтому душа он успешно избегал, но не переодеваться в спортивную форму он не мог, раздевался была общая, и если со всей этой чередой потных голых тел, мозолящих глаза, он раньше как-то справлялся, - ну в самом деле, у кого вообще может встать на жирную прыщавую жопу Маклейна или член Беннета, размером с мизинец, - то с появлением в команде Галлагера Микки ощущал, что контроль ломается так же неотвратимо, как нос от резкого удара лбом. Он хотел прижать потного Галлагера к стене, запустить руку ему в трусы и убедиться, что тот не засунул туда долбанный носок и там действительно есть что-то, с чем захочется иметь дело. Микки знал, что пялится Галлагеру между ног всякий раз, когда тот оказывается в зоне видимости, поэтому старался переодеваться и исчезать из раздевалки еще до того, как Галлагер успеет стащить со своего гибкого, раскрасневшегося тела хотя бы футболку. Блядь. Кого он обманывает. Он оставался так долго, пока резинка трусов не начинала болезненно давить на вставший член, и старался сохранить в памяти столько деталей, чтобы растянуть их хотя бы на десять минут яростной дрочки. Его спасало только то, что в тесной раздевалке толпилась большое количество людей и каждый из них, кроме Микки, торопился занять очередь в душ, поэтому окружающим было не до того, чтобы заметить его пристальное внимание, которое он неумело пытался скрыть. Первые несколько раз. Он был жалок и знал это.

Когда Микки понял, что и во время тренировки его взгляд вместо того, чтобы сфокусироваться на мяче, раз за разом оказывается где-то пониже рыжей головы, он решил, что с него хватит. Кроме того, перекошенное лицо тренера, когда тот увидел, как Микки отливает прямо на первую базу, того стоило. Из команды его выперли без возможности вернуться, чего он и добивался. Дерьмовая новость заключалась в том, что легче не стало.

Микки стал реже встречать Галлагера в школе, с этим он справился, зато чаще - во сне, и такие сны неизбежно заканчивались испачканными простынями и криками Мэнди из соседней комнаты «блядь, Микки, заткнись, нахуй, я пытаюсь поспать и не хочу слушать это дерьмо», что наводило его на мысль о том, что молча он эти сны не переживает. От отчаяния Микки даже спер в каком-то захолустном сексшопе вибратор, розовый, толстый, с ярко выраженной головкой, но чуть не выкинул его нахуй после того, как кончая с этой херовиной глубоко в заднице выкрикнул «Сука, о боже, Галлагер!». 

Микки даже нарушил свой привычный график и смотался в через весь город за тем, чтобы заполучить член в зад, целых три раза за неделю, улучив момент, когда и отец, и братья в очередной раз оказались за решеткой, а Мэнди пропадала у очередного ебаря. Микки хотел бы сказать, что это помогло, хотя бы, блядь, на пару недель, но нихуя подобного. Он представлял улыбающееся веснушчатое лицо, злился на себя и просто не мог расслабиться и получить удовольствие. Когда он в третий раз за неделю оказался в какой-то грязной кабинке, упирающийся руками в бачок и с членом в заднице, и понял, что все равно не кончит, он резко развернулся, вдарил не ждавшему такого поворота незнакомцу в зубы, подтянул штаны и свалил. Галлагер должен заплатить за то, что испортил так хорошо работавшую до этого схему, рыжий улыбчивый ублюдок. Или хотя бы компенсировать.

Микки был из тех, кто считал, что мечтать как раз очень даже вредно, но поделать с собой ничего не мог.

Тогда Микки решил, что ему нужен план. А лучше даже три, так как неумолимый жизненный опыт подсказывал ему, что первые два легко могут пойти по пизде. Как и третий, конечно, это как повезет. Микки даже задумался ненадолго, не проще ли будет шлепнуть засевшего в печенках рыжего, вырвать ему зубы и сбросить в реку. Но он был реалистом и понимал, что это не только не поможет, но еще лишний раз докажет ему, какая же он жалкая сучка, так как он скорее себе ногу отстрелит, чем выпустит пулю в это идеальное тело. Микки не хотел считать себя жалкой сучкой, поэтому от убийства Галлагера отказался быстро. Несмотря на то, что следующая его идея заключалась в том, чтобы шантажом и угрозами заставить Галлагера себя трахнуть, от нее Микки тоже пришлось отказаться. И дело было не только в той непреложной истине, что «то, что начинается с шантажа, добром не кончится», но и в том, что Микки и так чувствовал себя достаточно униженным всей этой ситуацией для того, чтобы намеренно поставить себя в еще более уязвимую позицию. Да нихуя, обойдется без этого. Поэтому первый пункт плана, который, Микки приходилось признать, не был проработан до конца - мягко еще, блядь, сказано, - заключался в том, чтобы узнать о Йене Галлагере как можно больше. Если бы Микки внезапно проявил интерес с Галлагеру и начал расспрашивать о нем всех вокруг, то это не просто бы выглядело подозрительно. Это выглядело бы как гребанный снег на четвертое июля. Микки Милковичу похуй на окружающих, он настолько последовательно доносил это несложную мысль до всех и каждого, что теперь менять эту модель поведения, конечно, был не вариант. Оставалась старая добрая слежка, в которой Микки порядком поднаторел, когда выполнял поручения для Терри. Всегда лучше знать заранее, какие козыри в рукаве у твоего противника, прежде чем лезть на рожон. Благодаря этим умениям, и, конечно же, тому, что он использовал свою голову не только для того, чтобы ломать кому-то носы, но и по прямому назначению, Микки, в отличие от своих дебилов-братьев, еще ни разу не загремел в колонию. Это был вопрос времени, и Микки не был настолько наивным, чтобы думать иначе, но все равно не мог не гордиться собой.

Тем не менее не признать, что план - хуйня полная и никуда не годится, Микки не мог тоже. Но разработать в таком состоянии что-то более приличное, а главное, действенное, у него не получалось. И если уж быть откровенным - ну какого хрена, почему нет, - то он и не хотел. Галлагер стал его навязчивой идеей, его маленьким, грязным рыжеволосым секретом, с которым Микки не собирался так просто расстаться. Не раньше, чем получит то, что хочет. Никаких привязанностей и обязательств, он не какая-то баба, но так как Галлагер об всем этом ничего не знал, по крайней мере пока, то, резонно посчитал Микки, это и не считается. Логика была просто пиздец и Микки вдарил бы в табло любому за подобную херотень, но бить самого себя было бы еще более тупо, поэтому все пришлось оставить, как есть.

Следить за Галлагером, когда это было уже осознанное решение, а не неконтролируемый унизительный порыв, оказалось даже приятно. Микки чувствовал себя охотником, выслеживающим дичь. Даже азарт появился, так как в отличие от привычных Микки ситуаций, в которых конечной целью слежки как правило являлось избиение, запугивание или выбивание денег из жертвы, данную операцию нужно было провернуть так, чтобы Галлагер его не заметил. В крайнем случае Микки всегда бы мог отбрить его легендой о том, что ищет Фрэнка, который должен ему бабла. Фрэнк был должен практически всем, поэтому Галлагер бы вряд ли удивился такому объяснению, но Микки вообще не хотел ничего ему объяснять, он разговаривать с ним не хотел. Не желал даже думать о том, чем подобный разговор мог бы закончиться. Но в действительности не только думал, но и представлял. В подробностях. В горячих, толстых и неутомимых подробностях.

Микки выяснил, где Галлагер живет. И, ясное дело, он имел ввиду не его дом, о расположении которого он и до этого прекрасно знал, он имел ввиду спальню, кровать, цвет его гребанных простыней и форму подушки. Микки мог даже сказать, что написано на отвратительных патриотических постерах, расклеенных по всей стене. Он знал его расписание, знал, что Галлагера выперли из команды, и что этот придурок не придумал ничего умнее, чем записаться на школьную военную подготовку, ну пиздец, кто вообще идет туда добровольно? Хотя смотреть на то, как красный потный Галлагер подтягивается, отжимается и бегает на время было приятно. Даже более чем, пиздец просто, как хорошо. А еще лучше было потом представлять, перегнувшись через спинку дивана и яростно запихивая в себя пальцы, как Галлагер толкается в него в том же бешеном ритме, в котором стреляет по мишеням. Микки представлял, как Галлагер схватил бы его за волосы и заставил запрокинуть голову, засаживал бы ему на полную, не жалея, и Микки бы позволил ему все, даже в рот себя выебать, если бы Галлагер захотел.

От этих фантазий Микки кончал так сильно, что его ноги переставали держать, и ощущал себя маленьким грязным извращенцем, но не собирался прекращать. Если уж жизнь решила нагнуть тебя на всю катушку, считал он, то следует хотя бы попробовать получить удовольствие. И Микки собирался получить его по полной.

Он настолько привык чувствовать себя похотливым мелким вуаеристом, что даже позволил себе дрочить в процессе наблюдения. А схуяли бы и нет? Терять ему уже было нечего. Тем более, что никто все равно никогда не заглядывал под трибуны во время тренировок, а вид оттуда на площадку для военной подготовки открывался просто заебись. Микки закусил лямку рюкзака, чтобы не стонать, и запустил руку в трусы, неторопливо поглаживая горячий член. Галлагер собирался прыгать тут по крайней мере еще минут двадцать, поэтому у Микки не было необходимости спешить. Он жадно смотрел, как натягивались штаны на ягодицах Галлагера, когда тот полз по полосе препятствий, и как сжимались к тонкую полоску его красные губы, когда он целился в мишень, и представлял, что его рука могла бы обхватить член так же крепко и уверенно, как обхватывает винтовку.

У него яйца поджимались, а плотно сжатая дырка пульсировала, так ему хотелось почувствовать в себе член, да хотя бы пальцы, хоть что-нибудь. Он быстро задвигал рукой, наблюдая, как ходят мышцы на спине Галлагера, облепленной мокрой футболкой, когда тот раз за разом подтягивается на перекладине. И если саму картину Микки еще смог бы пережить, то те резкие выдохи, которые вырывались из рта Галлагера всякий раз, когда он выносил подбородок над планкой, не оставляли Микки даже шанса. Он судорожно стиснул в кулаке член, пока тот толчками изливался на его пальцы, и так сильно сжал зубы, не давая отчаянному стону вырваться наружу, что ткань заскрипела под его напором.

Микки был в жопе. И беда была в том, что он нихуя не старался из нее выбраться. 

Когда Микки уже практически смирился и решил, что хуже быть уже не может, сука-судьба в очередной раз убедила его, что еще как может. Ну, блядь, как всегда. Зареванная Мэнди вломилась домой посреди ночи и заявила, что ее обидел Йен Галлагер. Микки на секунду даже решил, что ослышался, и переспросил, за что Мэнди врезала ему по уху и произнесла имя по буквам, как будто Микки был дебилом. Микки дебилом не был. По крайней мере, пока это не касалось Йена Галлагера. Охуеть просто какое совпадение.

Ярость была хорошим стимулом и всегда подстегивала Микки к принятию быстрых решений. Подобные решения, правда, часто в итоги выходили ему боком, но не все же сразу. К тому же, когда кто-то обидел твою младшую сестру, тут не до здравых размышлений и взвешенный решений. Ублюдок должен заплатить. Даже если… Микки запретил себе додумывать эту мысль, пинками поднял развалившихся на диване обдолбанных Джоуи и Тони, взял биту и направился прямиком в магазин, где работал Галлагер.

Микки решил, что план ему ни к чему. Учитывая, куда завел его предыдущий, с этими ебанными планами все равно пора было завязывать. Толку от них как от баб. Одни беды. А бед Микки и так хватало.

Он не готов был себе в этом признаться, но в тайне радовался такому отличному предлогу наконец-то подойти к Галлагеру ближе, чем на двадцать метров. Микки, несмотря на то, что думала о нем Мэнди, хорошо знал свою сестру и даже на секунду не поверил, что она сама не смогла справиться с вечно лыбящимся рыжим идиотом, который даже своих врагов не добивал, рыцарь блядский, а вот в то, что захотела использовать своих братьев для какой-нибудь очередной мелочной мести - вполне. Но пока у Микки был повод приблизиться к Галлагеру, который ни у кого не вызвал бы вопросов, он не возражал. Он нервно облизывал губы, предвкушая предстоящее развлечение, и стискивал пальцы на рукоятке биты. Микки не задумывался, что конкретно он собирается сделать, когда они поймают Галлагера, потому что все, о чем мог думать его перевозбужденный мозг, это то, что он наконец узнает, как ощущается под пальцами гладкая бледная кожа, а если очень повезет, то даже попробует ее на вкус. Не самый традиционный повод для драки, ухмыляясь, думал Микки, и, наверное, не самая лучшая стратегия чтобы получить от Галлагера то, что ему так отчаянно нужно, но почему бы и нет? Никаких других вариантов у него, в любом случае, не было.

Микки ненавидел себя за это и обзывал грязными словами, но все равно растерял решимость, стоило ему только увидеть испуганное лицо Галлагера. Он хотел разнести весь это ебанный магазин и разбить арабу его гнусную морду, но Галлагера он бить не хотел. Пиздежь, хотел, конечно, и не только бить, но не вместе же со своими братьями и не на виду у половины района. Микки ценил целостность своего черепа и не сомневался, что столкновение с Галлагером для него закончится тем, за что потом - вообще, блядь, почти сразу, - придется поплатиться раскроенной башкой. Это еще если повезет. Микки так хотел оказаться под ним, вот блядь буквально спал и видел, что шансов столкнуться с Галлагером в драке и в итоге не подставиться не было никаких. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы искать Галлагера там, где тот скорее всего прятался, Микки намеренно выбирал места, где Галлагер не появится, и старался лихорадочно придумать, как отделаться от братьев, не вызывая подозрений.

Чересчур пиздливый старший братец Галлагера подвернулся очень вовремя, к тому же нарывался он давно, поэтому совесть Микки даже не побеспокоила. Не то, чтобы она тревожила его слишком часто, но все же гораздо приятнее бить человека, зная, что он это заслужил. Или, по крайней мере, убедив себя в этом.

Мэнди, непостоянная сучка, передумала мстить Галлагеру уже на следующий день, и Микки даже позавидовал, что женщины могут позволить себе быть непоследовательными психопатками и не получить за это пизды.

Микки хотел бы убедить себя, что хотя бы одной проблемой стало меньше, но кого он пытался обмануть? Его-то проблема никуда не делась. Микки разламывало от желания заполучить Галлагера, хоть как-нибудь, но он даже на серьезную провокацию не мог решиться, разбивал костяшки о стены и проклинал все на свете. Даже тормоз Тони заметил, что Микки стал кидаться на всех даже больше, чем обычно, и посоветовал ему позаимствовать у Мэнди таблетки от пмс, после чего Микки вдарил ему в зубы, а получил в ответ удар в нос. Тони, может быть, и не был гением, но бил как гребанный отбойный молоток. Тогда Микки решил выплескивать раздражение подальше от дома и поближе к тому, кто это раздражение вызывал. Идея пиздец, но не хуже прочих, если уж честно.

Так как Галлагера Микки трогать не решался, он переключил свое внимание на грязного араба. Марать об него руки был противно, тот был жалким трусливым мудаком без яиц и Микки презирал его так сильно, что если б не Галлагер, то он бы даже за халявной жрачкой и бухлом туда не ходил. Ну ладно, ладно, ходил бы, конечно, пиздюк владел наиболее близким к дому Милковичей магазином, но, по крайней мере, не так часто. И не с таким злобным удовольствием. Там был Галлагер, весь, целиком, со своими широкими плечами и длинными ногами, сучка рыжая, улыбался случайным покупателям и отворачивался, когда в магазин заходил Микки. Да-да, Микки специально выжидал, пока Галлагер уйдет в подсобку или начнет расставлять на полках товары, ну и что, блядь, с того?! Рыжий не делал того, что Микки от него хотел и Микки почти ненавидел его за это. И только хотел еще сильнее.

Брошенная в лицо Галлагеру фраза «Ты знаешь, где я живу, если у тебя есть ко мне претензии» была настолько близка к приглашению, насколько Микки мог себе позволить. Настолько, что Микки сначала убедился, что вокруг нет никого из дружков Терри, прежде чем решится на такое. Но Галлагер не понял. Вот же наивный рыжий святоша. И Микки пришлось отжать у араба пистолет. Он просто не знал, что еще придумать. Синие яйца пиздец как отвлекали от размышлений.

Микки не надеялся, что Галлагер понял его правильно, но в итоге тот поступил именно так, как Микки хотел, - блядская жизнь, где подвох? - вломился к нему в спальню, размахивая монтировкой, изображая гребанного Рэмбо, и просто напрашивался. О большем Микки и не просил.

Микки оказался голым на четвереньках на кровати быстрее, чем успел бы выпить банку пива. Просто рекордсмен, блядь, по сбрасыванию одежды. Он даже Галлагеру успел помочь, который напялил на себя тридцать три слоя тряпок, как будто ему, блядь, было, что скрывать. Микки слишком хорошо знал его тело, дрочил, сука, на него до кровавых мозолей, так что не собирался тратить время на разглядывание. Успеет еще. Он хотел его член. И чем скорее, тем лучше.

Несмотря на то, что Галлагер был уже выше Микки, - а кто, блядь, не был, - он все еще был нескладным, тощим подростком, и даже тот факт, что он успел изрядно накачаться на своих армейских тренировках, не скрывал того, что его тело все еще находилось на этапе подросткового роста. У Микки позорно поджимались пальцы на ногах, когда он представлял, что Галлагер вырастет еще больше и сможет завалить его насильно. Нагнуть и засадить так, чтобы у него глаза на лоб полезли. Боже, блядь, каким он был извращенцем.

Микки сунул Галлагеру смазку и гандон, и вжался лицом в подушку, пытаясь взять себя в руки и не кончить только от того, что Галлагер, голый и готовый, находится в его кровати. Не во сне. Не в фантазии. И не под дулом пистолета. Охуеть просто.

Галлагер сзади сопел, шуршал оберткой резинки и попытался засунуть в него пальцы.

— Блядь, Галлагер, просто… — Микки помотал головой, не в силах произнести этого вслух, и схватил Галлагера за его большой, горячий, идеальный, блядь, член, направляя в себя. — Давай уже.

И Галлагер дал.

Микки вцепился руками в стойки изголовья и грыз подушку, чтобы не орать, пока Галлагер драл его в бешеном темпе, так что их мотало по кровати, как в гребанный шторм. У Микки горело не только лицо, у него полыхало все тело, а внутри жгло огнем. Член Галлагер растягивал и долбил его так сильно, что у Микки глаза закатывались от острого удовольствия. Ему было больно, но просто пиздец как хорошо, он думал, что захлебнется криками, стоит только выпустить изо рта подушку, и хрипел, подставляясь, пока Галлагер дергал его на себя, как куклу, и беспощадно врывался внутрь. Никто еще не трахал его так, и хотя Микки привык к жесткому быстрому перепиху, ничего другого, он, в общем-то, и не пробовал, но он не думал, что это может быть настолько охуительно хорошо. Галлагер оказался гребанной машиной. Кладезем, блядь, скрытых талантов. Живым воплощением сотни грязных фантазий.

Они бы с кровати упали, если бы Микки не держался за стойки изголовья, он даже подрочить себе не мог, и тогда Галлагер просунул руку ему под живот, догадливая сволочь, и задвигал сжатым кулаком в такт движениям бедер. Микки кончил так сильно, что забрызгал колени, бедра, живот, грудь и даже шею, и чуть не отключился, пока Галлагер вколачивал его в матрас, сжимая бедра до синяков.

Они просто обязаны сделать это снова. Хотя бы раз. А лучше десять. Опасные вредные мечты, но Микки не мог ничего с собой поделать.

Когда Терри вышел из комнаты, Микки решил, что это самый, блядь, лучший день в его жизни. Не то, чтобы охуенный секс с Галлагером не стоил того, чтобы сдохнуть, но не после одного же раза. Микки поздравил себя с новым рождением, пытаясь успокоить судорожно бьющееся сердце.

Он был так счастлив, что даже не въебал Галлагеру, когда тот собирался его поцеловать, а только бросил:

— Поцелуешь меня, и я тебе язык нахуй вырву.

Микки не мог позволить, чтобы Йен Галлагер считал его сучкой или пидором. По крайней мере, когда они оба одеты и не в кровати. Не дорос еще, пиздюк мелкий.

Микки нужен был новый план.

Не то, чтобы его планы когда либо работали. Но кого это ебет, верно?

Микки был уверен, что справится с этим, как справлялся со всем остальным ебанутым дерьмом в его жизни. Так или иначе.


End file.
